


Think about it, baby.

by uncreativerabbit



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is no plot, set between series 1-2, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativerabbit/pseuds/uncreativerabbit
Summary: It's Eve's birthday and Niko treats her to a nice meal to celebrate and make amends. Villanelle is also there and seduces Eve in the bathroom as her own little birthday gift.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	Think about it, baby.

“Don’t tell them it’s my birthday.”

“Why not?”

“I’m serious, Niko. These sort of places make such a song and dance of it and I think being on a fast train towards my forties isn’t something I want to celebrate.” Eve sipped her champagne. It was bubbly yet bitter, clearly cheaper quality than the price may suggest. Niko had picked it, and the restaurant, to celebrate her birthday and to try and bridge the gap between them. They had not talked properly in weeks, apart from bickering over Eve’s work. Every time she was just a few minutes late home, or when another news report came in with another one of Eve’s colleagues plastered all over it, Niko subjected her to a barrage of questions that accumulated in an unfulfillable request: _please quit your job._

The most recent argument was as explosive as it ever got between them. Niko had accused Eve of lusting after Villanelle. She categorically denied it with a little too much enthusiasm, shoved him away from her and went upstairs to sulk. That had planted the spark in Eve’s mind and she found her thoughts were invaded only by fantasies of Villanelle taking her, Eve’s body writhing underneath Villanelle’s touch. Niko had stormed off to get drunk with friends while she sat at home with a glass of gin in one hand, the other up her dress, crying out a name that did not belong to her husband. It was his fault she had become more obsessed with Villanelle, Eve told herself. She would have never considered her in that way, she told herself. Even when Niko came home and confessed he had shared a kiss with a friend of a friend, Eve only pretended to be angry.

That was around a month ago. Things had been awkward ever since, until Niko threw her a lifeline. He wanted to call a truce. Told her he had a surprise for her and gave her his card to go out and treat herself to something nice to wear for it. Eve bought a black fit-and-flare dress with a flowing skirt and an off the shoulder cut neckline. She bought it with Villanelle in mind but as she zipped into it on the evening of her birthday, Eve pushed Villanelle out of her thoughts. Her hand went past the scent of _La Villanelle_ as she picked up the bottle of _Black Opium_ she had bought herself, instead. The scent was vanilla and coffee; it was powerful and unforgettable like _La Villanelle_ , but the objects were two things Eve associated deeply with Niko instead of the woman she was beginning to desire.

Eve noticed that Niko’s trousers were a little more fitted, too. Niko had paired them with a crisp white shirt and black suspenders. She knew this was his way of attempting to be sexy but Eve thought he looked like an extra out of a twee theatre production. She would smile anyway, snap one of the straps and tell him that she couldn’t wait to get him home and to lay off the garlic. Niko’s smile was sweet and she felt a pang of guilt for lying to him. 

Niko had gone into a full conversation about his day at work after Eve had asked him about his life, for once. Eve knew that Niko loved to talk about his teaching and she truly admired his passion, but there was nothing more boring than the theory of teaching. She still didn’t quite know what ‘pedagogy’ meant, let alone the principles of it, but Niko liked to talk and it kept the conversation away from her. She sat there with her head in her hands, feigning an interested expression with a dreamy, unfocused gaze. She would nod every once in a while, usually when his lips stopped moving and he would look at her. Sometimes she would giggle or make a remark about how interesting she all found it. Eve usually got the reaction right, or at least, she thought she did.

Her attention was on somebody else, though. Across the hotel restaurant she was watching a woman with honey blonde hair mopping up some broken glass. She had the same athletic figure and dainty gait of the ruthless assassin Eve was pining for. Her back was turned to Eve, however and there were slight quirks that just didn't quite match up. Her posture was meek and shy, closed off. When she was shouted at by the manager, she merely nodded. Eve was still mesmerised and began to daydream up a scenario where that was Villanelle, that she had come here for Eve and at any moment would turn and say her name.

“Eve? You forgot to fake react this time.” Niko pulled her out of her dream and she shook her head, snapping her gaze back onto him.

“Oh? I’m sorry, it’s just...I wanted to forget about work.” Eve smiled at him and reached for his hand over the table. Niko threaded their fingers together.

“No, you’re right. I do, too. Shall we order some starters to share? They have the breaded chicken with blue cheese dip I know you love.”

“That would be great. Why don’t you go and sort that out, get one that you like for yourself, although I might be persuaded to hand over some chicken. I’m just going to pop to the bathroom while you do that. Too much wine, be right back.” Eve stood up, took her handbag and kissed Niko on the cheek.

“Sounds good.” Niko made no attempts to move however and Eve could feel him watching her walk into the bathroom.

Once she was through the heavy wooden door of the main bathroom, Eve locked herself in one of the cubicles, put the lid on the toilet down, sat and texted Kenny.

_I don’t know if I can do this. It all feels so fake, you know?_

She smoothed out the lines on her dress and looked down at her hands, her wedding ring catching her eye. Eve rubbed a finger over it, while she liked it was never something she would have personally picked, Niko had tried. He had gone with colours he knew she loved, but it was just a bit too tacky and romantic for her to adore it. Her phone buzzed, so Eve checked it.

_Are you really considering throwing a decade of marriage away for a woman who, until recently, you wanted to kill?_

Kenny was right, Eve just didn’t want to admit it. She was in a very opulent bathroom of a very posh hotel, debating ending her marriage with a man who had loved her through all of her reckless decisions and had planned a fancy dinner just to fix their relationship over a silly desire for assassin who had murdered her best friend and she had wanked over all of one time. She stood up, took some tissue to stuff in her bag, admired the plush green walls of the cubicle, because this really was the nicest place she had ever been to and flushed the chain just in case anybody was out there.

Eve left the cubicle, looked around and noticed that she was still on her own. She approached the full length mirror next to the sinks and inspected herself, touching up any flaws. She parted her hair and pushed it around to the front, fluffing it out. She adjusted the straps of her dress to sit on the shoulders and wiped away the smudged eyeliner around her eyes. Eve straightened up and exhaled. She had been in here far too long and Niko was probably eating the starters and she did really want the chicken. Eve understood that she needed to go along with the plan: good food, cheap champagne, missionary. Problem solved, relationship on track, murderous assassins out of her mind. It was never going to happen, anyway. She leant down to straighten up her shoes as she could feel the insole slipping out of one of the heels.

She heard the main door of the bathrooms lock behind her and the sound of a bucket being dragged along the floor, the water sloshing around inside. Eve assumed that the staff did not see her come in, so she went to turn and tell them that she would be out in a second, but her words stopped in her mouth once she caught the reflection of the other person in the mirror. She wore a clip-in fringe with her natural blonde hair and an all black shirt and skirt as uniform, but it was unmistakably her. The flowing hair, the delicate features and that shitty, cocky smile all belonged to the woman who had dominated Eve’s thoughts.

“Hello, Eve.” The Russian accent confirmed it. The same woman who she had been investigating for months, who dipped in her life willy nilly had somehow found herself in the same restaurant as Eve. This was no coincidence and Eve got defensive.

“You.” Eve tried to brush past her and out of the door, but Villanelle backed her into the mirror with her body and put her arm on the mirror above Eve’s head, in a fist. There was no escape. Eve’s breathing escalated out of control too quickly. There was the obvious reaction of fear, but an uncomfortable but familiar sensation was building between her legs. It was in the back of her mind, but it was there. It was at that point that Eve had realised, during the argument, Niko had hit the nail on the head.

“Are you here to kill me?” Eve’s voice jumped an octave on the last word.

“No.”

“Are you here to kill anyone?” She was confused.

“No.” Villanelle’s face was getting closer and closer to Eve’s with every question. She could feel the heat of Villanelle’s breath tickle her cheek. Underneath her dress, she squeezed her legs together for some relief from the sensation building. Eve watched Villanelle’s eyes glance down to the space between them and she laughed, once. Eve’s cheeks began to burn with a toxic mix of lust and embarrassment. She had been found out and was just about to throw everything to the wind, with only one little inconvenience of a husband stopping her.

“Did you come here...for me?” It was a breathy whisper Eve struggled to get out. Villanelle softly giggled again, but it was deafening for Eve. She didn’t know what answer to expect from Villanelle, or what exactly she wanted from her. Eve’s eyes instinctively moved their gaze down to Villanelle’s lips. Villanelle’s other hand came up to Eve’s face, cupping her cheek and tilting her head. Eve let her manoeuvre her head as Villanelle’s lips came crashing into hers.

The initial contact was rough, clumsy, passionate. It was representative of two proud women letting pent-up desires spill out for the first time, trying to assert dominance over each other. Eve tried to push back as Villanelle’s teeth grazed her lip and her tongue slipped in but she felt fingers around her wrist, pinning her hand to the mirror. The hand on her cheek twisted itself in her hair and pulled and Eve moaned into Villanelle’s mouth, her own dropping open, submitting to Villanelle. She tried to turn away from Villanelle but to her side were the mirrors that hung above the sinks and seeing her flustered, aroused expression only increased her desire tenfold and she turned away to the wall, panting. Her chest was heaving.

“You liked that, then?” Villanelle was smirking.

Eve could not find the words to respond. She shook Villanelle’s hand off and raised one hand to her chest to try and steady its movements in vain.

“We don’t have a lot of time. We have to be quick.” Eve watched as Villanelle ran her hands down Eve’s body, over her breasts, hips, stomach, a feather light touch that made Eve gasp with anticipation. Villanelle sunk down with her hands until she was on her knees in front of Eve, hands pinning her to the mirror. Her hands made their way up Eve’s dress to hold it out of the way and with one finger, she drew a line from the elastic of the underwear down to her thigh. Eve whimpered and slammed her legs shut, trapping Villanelle’s finger against her. She rocked her hips once without thinking and then covered her face with her hand, embarrassed at her body’s reactions. Villanelle used her other hand to part Eve’s thighs to add a second finger, rubbing Eve through the thin cotton of her undergarments. It was everything and yet not enough, all at once. She needed more and Villanelle knew it.

“Eve.” Villanelle dug a finger into Eve’s thigh. The pinch made her leg tremble and the cackle it pulled from Villanelle was infuriatingly spectacular. She looked down at her, annoyed, but she could feel the flush on her face. Villanelle had plastered a doe-eyed expression on her own face, teasing Eve.

“If you want me to continue, you’ve got to look. Can you do that?”

Eve bit her lip as Villanelle’s hands made their way back up to her hips, her fingers hooking themselves into Eve’s underwear. She slid them down slowly over Eve’s thighs and knees, leaving them to slip down somewhere on her legs. Villanelle’s face was tantalisingly close but Eve knew her, and she knew that Villanelle would not give into her straight away. The wicked glint in her eye as she looked up at Eve told her that she would not be satisfied until Eve was completely at Villanelle’s mercy. She looked down at her, on her knees, this traditionally submissive position and scoffed. What irony this was. Did she intend for Eve to beg? Eve could feel her pride shred itself into tatters.

“Hold up your dress.” Villanelle ordered. 

“What?”

  
“If you want this, hold up your dress. I want to see you.”

Eve’s hands, clenched in fists against the mirror relaxed and moved to the front of her dress. She gripped the fabric of the dress but kept it still, her eyes screwed up. She just could not bring herself to lift up her dress, no matter how much she just wanted Villanelle’s head there. She wanted to bring her thighs together to give her some relief but she knew Villanelle would just tease her more, and it would never be comparable to the real thing. Eve inched her dress up slightly. Villanelle stood up and put her hands over Eve’s and kissed her cheek, her jaw, and then just below her ear before aligning her lips close to it.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“Please…” Eve wanted to feel embarrassed but the agonising ache that ran through her body overpowered her into submission. The whispered laugh that followed her beg made her shudder and she felt Villanelle’s hands slowly pull at hers as she dropped to her knees again. She wanted to hide, she wanted to screw up her face, her thoughts were messy until the first swipe of Villanelle’s tongue wiped them out and all Eve could do was gasp, her eyes fluttering shut.

Villanelle’s hands slipped away from her own and settled on her inner thighs, keeping them open and steady. Her tongue was now poking and teasing at Eve’s clit and Eve was very aware that every sound she made echoed off the marble walls of the bathroom, but she was too far consumed by pleasure to even care by this point. Her mind flashed to Niko for a second, they had picked a table at the back, not too far from the bathrooms but then Villanelle added a finger and she threw her head back and cried her name.

“Oh, Villanelle!”

Eve caught her face in the mirror. Her pupils were blown, she had scrunched her hair against the mirror so much that it had puffed out like the mane of a lion, her bottom lip was puffy and swollen through biting it to subdue herself and there was a slight sheen to her skin, her makeup faded in places. Indulging in her desires for Villanelle on her own was one thing, it was private, her own secret. This was confusing, it was petrifying but it was oh so incredibly hot to Eve. It had broken down yet another wall of their boundary, brought them out of the assassin-agent chase and into a place where it merely was not enough just to snare the other, but to make them submit.

And Eve was very happy to submit at this moment. 

She turned her head slowly to the front and was treated to a view of Villanelle shuffling away from Eve to then add another finger, curling them inside of her. She knew Eve was watching in the mirror opposite, turned her head around to catch Eve’s eyes and then whipped back around and began to eat her out again, finding a rhythm in time with the fingers she was moving in and out of Eve.

Eve’s eyes were glued to the sight in the mirror. She looked to her hands, pathetically holding the skirt of her dress up like a flag of surrender. She watched herself let out a shuddery breath, groaning Villanelle’s name again. And then she found the courage to actually look down at Villanelle in the mirror. Villanelle’s head covered most of the show, but she could see her own legs trembling, Villanelle’s shoulders jerking from her own breathlessness and the occasional rough shove that Villanelle gave her own hair to keep it out of the way. Eve let go of her skirt with one hand and watched it drape over Villanelle’s shoulder and a little onto her head, using her free hand to knot it in Villanelle’s hair to keep it in place. Well, that was what she told herself, but truthfully, she just wanted a fistful of her hair in her hand while Villanelle made her come.

This spurred Villanelle on and her tongue moved to her clit again, alternating between long, slow licks and quickening touches. Villanelle was panting too, in between movements, and the hum of it against her made the familiar burn flare out of control. She had never experienced anything like this; sure, Niko had done this to her, but it was clumsy prodding to prepare her for thirty seconds of him bouncing around on top of her, it was never the main event in itself. Villanelle’s fingers were experienced and highly skilled and hit all the right spots and-

Eve cried out again. Villanelle had done something, hit the right spot - she was not quite sure what - and she had grabbed Villanelle’s hair and yanked her closer to Eve’s body and Villanelle pulled away with a low, animalistic growl and shook Eve’s hand out of her hair. Eve exhaled at the loss of contact and brought her thighs together. She could feel the wet heat between them and it was taking all her willpower not to just touch herself, if Villanelle would not do it. Maybe that was something to explore at another time. _If there is another time_ , she added quickly in her mind.

“Don’t get me excited.” Villanelle snapped. It was another order. Eve brought her hand back to her skirt and lifted it up again. She dreaded how she looked, her face turned towards the wall now, but she was close, she was oh so close and she just needed it.

“Please, Villanelle. Please.”

“Don’t hide your face. Why are you ashamed?”

Eve turned to look at Villanelle. The makeup around her mouth was smeared, most likely Eve’s doing, the shirt she was wearing had become unbuttoned around the collar and was showing a little of her chest. One side of her hair was sleek, well done, the other side, which Eve had yanked was knotted and wild. Villanelle saw her looking and smiled at her and Eve was taken aback because in this moment of passion and frenzy, it was a sweet, gentle smile.

“Thank you.” Villanelle said. It was endearing.

Well, it was endearing until she yanked apart Eve’s thighs and got back to work. She pushed two fingers back into Eve and used her thumb to tease her, stroking her to her climax. Eve’s hands stayed fisted in her dress. She was close, oh so close, every time she tried to say Villanelle’s name, another wave, another sensation would cut her off. Villanelle curled her fingers and caressed her walls while using her thumb to rub Eve.

Eve came with a stuttered cry of Villanelle’s name. She sank down on the floor next to Villanelle and buried her head into her shoulder, chest heaving, trying to get her breath back. Villanelle took Eve’s face in her hand and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Eve.”

Eve scoffed but there was a small smile as Villanelle leaned in to kiss her. She could taste herself, and while not unpleasant, it reminded her that their encounter was very one sided. It was probably a little barbaric to offer, but what the hell, they had gone this far already.

“Do you want me to do anything?” She asked Villanelle. Just as she finished her question, however, there was a bang on the door and the rustling sounds of keys. Villanelle’s eyes widened and she quickly pulled Eve’s underwear off her legs, stashing it in her pocket.

“Go and lean over the sink. Put the water on, cough a little. Make it look like you’re not well.” Villanelle instructed, and Eve staggered to her feet. She could hear mumbles outside from men, and one of them could well be Niko. She did as she was told and ran the tap, dipping her head over the sink too. The cool vapour from the flowing water was pleasant on her face and the hand on the back from Villanelle was not unwelcome, either. She heard something drop into her handbag and assumed it was just Villanelle returning her underwear.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing, newbie? Why did you lock the door?” A man was shouting at Villanelle. Her accent shifted into a typical Essex twang.

“I found a customer who said she was feeling a bit dizzy. I didn’t want to leave her on her own and another customer tried to come in, so I locked the door. She sat for a bit but then said she felt rough.” Villanelle explained, her hand still on Eve’s back.

“There was another customer worried about her. Says he’s her husband.”

“The guy with the moustache? Yes, I think that’s her husband.”

“Eve?” That was Niko’s voice. Eve lifted her head up and saw him looking over at her, concerned. Seeing his soft face made the events of the night dawn on Eve and she started crying.

“I’m sorry, Niko! I’ve ruined it all.”

“No, no love, it was just a dinner. You can’t help not being well. Come on, let's get you home.” Niko put her arm around Eve to support her and helped her towards the bathroom exit. Villanelle was glaring daggers at them both, although put on a very faux-sweet smile when Niko thanked her.

Once they were outside in the street, Eve was very aware that she wasn’t wearing underwear. It was breezy out and the flowing nature of her dress did not do breezy and she was battling with the material just to keep it down. She checked in her handbag, maybe she could excuse herself to the bathroom just to slip them back on. It was only when she had fumbled around, Eve realised that the thing Villanelle dropped into her bag was a small gift. There were no signs of Eve’s underwear, and she knew that Villanelle must have kept them as a souvenir.

The thought of what Villanelle wanted to do with them loomed in her mind, but she shoved it to the back. Not now, not with Niko, not without any underwear under this dress. No.

Once they got home, Eve went up to the bedroom to take off her dress, while Niko prepared some water and a bucket that he thought Eve needed. Eve stared at her body in the mirror, looking at where Villanelle had touched. It all looked the same as before but Eve knew she was a changed woman.

“You weren’t wearing any underwear?” Niko asked her, a tinge of hope to his voice. _Shit,_ Eve thought. She needed to lie.

“Well, I thought the night would be going a different way.” Eve spoke as she changed into some pajamas. She felt guilty at the sight of the positively beaming Niko who skipped towards their bed as she climbed in beside him. He put an arm around her.

“It can do, just when you are feeling better.”

Eve nodded politely and feigned sleep. It was only when she was sure Niko was deeply asleep that she tiptoed out of the room with her handbag to open the gift. It was a little black box with a red bow on it. She pulled the bow and took the lid off to find a little gold locket attached to a chain in the box. She opened it to find that inside, Villanelle had taken the liberty to put in a couple of photos. One of her, looking to the centre of the locket, and one she had snapped of Eve stealthily, also looking to the centre of the locket. There was also a notecard in a small envelope that smelled strongly of _La Villanelle._ Eve opened up the note and inhaled the scent. She smiled and read the four word note Villanelle had left her.

_Think about it, baby._

She clasped the necklace on and covered it with her pajama shirt before heading back to bed.


End file.
